Under the stars
by Niwaele
Summary: Takes place before Lee's surgery, a discussion between Gai and Kakashi


**Under the stars**

_Thanks to Babel and Athena for the beta  
English is not my mother language so please be kind ;p_

x

_

* * *

_

x

Kakashi found him on a training area, hitting a rock with his bare fists. It was night, the sun was already down since a long time ago.

And Gai was continuing to train himself.

He approached slowly, hands in his pockets. The other man didn't look at him, always pounding the stone without interruption. They stayed like this a while, the silence only troubled by the fists thud against the rock.

" You didn't stay ?" Kakashi finally asked.

Gai didn't turn over. " No. I couldn't."

The both of them knew what they were talking about. Lee had chosen to have the surgery, even knowing he would have only a fifty-fifty chance of success. Knowing he would maybe die, and never become the ninja he dreamed to be... Lee's life was in Tsunade's hands now. So was Gai's.

" Why did you do that ?" Kakashi whispered as he leaned on the rock. " This promise... It was stupid."

Gai stopped and looked at his rival. He was serious for once, grave and serious. He could read anxiety in his discovered eye, and even on the bitter curve of his mouth.

" Kakashi," he said suddenly." Let me see your face..."

The other man blinked. Then shook his head.

" Gai, I am serious. Don't attempt to change the subject."

" I'm your eternal rival, you should make an effort !"

" Gai..."

" Really ! And if I have to die tonight, I would like to know what does the guy I challenge my entire life look like ! Because it wouldn't be funny if "

" GAI !"

Kakashi caught him by the shoulders and looked straight in his eyes, frowning.

" You know..." he whispered, " You don't have... to keep it... if Lee..."

Gai smiled. " A promise is a promise. I always keep my promises. You should be ashamed to insinuate that I would break this one, I thought you knew me better..."

He stopped as he saw Kakashi's expression.

" Kakashi ?" he called.

The punch was so quick that he couldn't move to protect himself. Threw on the ground, he brought a hand to his bloody lips.

" You've improved your punch" he commented with a neutral voice. " There's 51/50."

The other man didn't reply. He went up to Gai and crouched near him, the jounin in green still sitting on the ground. Kakashi shook his head again.

" You'll never change."

" What do you think, my rival ?"

Lee's teacher smiled. During many years, he had thought that Kakashi bore him because he was stubborn, but this night he saw him on a new light. Kakashi got worried... about him. He got really worried, like... a friend. Or...

" You know," he said suddenly. " I didn't joke a few minute ago. I would like to see you without your mask."

Kakashi didn't reply, looking at him intensively. Slowly, Gai raised his hand near the mask and gently grabbed the thin fabric, without Kakashi moving back. Encouraged, he first revealed a pale skin, soft to the touch, a straight nose, and finally a perfect mouth. Kakashi was handsome to death. And it was what Gai had just discovered. He moved back against the stone, as he felt himself blushing. Kakashi kept staring at him, expressionless, his mask fallen now. Gai burst out in a nervous laugh, his hands tensed on the grass.

" Haha, my eternal rival ! Shit, I thought you hid an ugly scar or something like that ! Haha, what a surprise ! Hey, it's true, we're still in the springtime of our youth, huh ? We can be beautiful and strong ! Really, I am very surprised, but it's worthy of my rival and I '

His words died in his throat when Kakashi put his lips on his own, so quickly that Gai didn't have the time to react. He blinked once, blinked twice, before closing his eyes, his cheeks in fire. It had to be a dream, there was not another rational explication ! He was still shocked when Kakashi moved apart. The man had a little laugh.

" I'll know how to make you shut up now..."

" 51 to 51. Even match, Gai."

" Gai ?"

The ninja let slip a shocked sound. Kakashi glared at the interesting mix of pink and red on his rival's face. Who could imagine that Gai was so impressionable ?

" Kakashi !" The master of taijutsu finally reacted. " You took me off-guard ! It doesn't count for a victory !"

" Of course it counts. A little more and I bet you would have fainted."

" What ? But I grmm grmm..."

Kakashi let him grumble under his breath, as he lay stretched out on the grass, hands behind his head. Stars twinkled this night. A dark fabric suspended studded with jewels. The sky was a veil that covered the world, which kept their hopes and their dreams.

Gai's voice rose gently.

" Kakashi... Do you think that Lee.. ?"

" He is like you. He will fight right to the end, with all his strength."

" Yes..."

The breeze that blew seemed even shaking the stars.

" Kakashi ?"

" Hm ?"

" Thanks."

A soft laugh resonated in the night.

" You're welcome, Gai."

* * *

**Fin  
16/03/2004**


End file.
